


献祭

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 慎入！！！半人半怪史蒂夫×双性巴基，触手play有，略微带一点克苏鲁背景，可能让人不适的描写也有。大篇幅为第一人称描写，路人视角，虽然是HE但是可能会让人不适，总体上可能会让您觉得变态恶心，谨慎进入
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 35





	献祭

献祭

五月十四日，我与我的朋友在森林里走失了，中午时他说去摘点水果，但直到傍晚暴雨倾盆时都没能回来。  
我们昨天决定一起进到岛的东边看守我们一起养殖的牡蛎，这个季节是台风将至的时候，我们必须给那些养殖牡蛎的绳网进行加固更新，不然很难撑过这个风暴。  
但天色阴沉了下来，属于东方的那边天空已经被浓云覆盖，眼见着要往岛上延伸来，我不能在暴雨来临时把他一个人丢在森林里不管不顾。  
关于我们的岛，这里总有一些诡异的传说，岛上实际上除了猴子也见不到别的大点的动物，这里每户每家都有养猫来对付岛上泛滥的老鼠和偷吃的海鸟。可常常在晚上时，我们能听到一种异于猴子、老鼠与猫的动物叫声。父母总对孩子说这是一种海鸟的叫声，可没人敢让自己的孩子在夜里独自出去。  
岛上其实也只有陆地上一个村子的人口，五十多户人家，全都住在了西边。西边朝向大陆，地势也更加平缓，而岛的东面海岸线犬牙差互，地势也更为起伏陡峭，当然，那些凹陷入岛的海岸线也更为适合饲养牡蛎。岛上只有二三百人，除却自然死亡的人以外，隔一两年就会有人离奇地失踪不见。他们并非死于出海时遇到的海难，而是消失在岛上。有的说去屋顶晒个海带，有的说去找猫，但他们再也没有回来过，就那样凭空蒸发了。  
此时我正揪心于我的朋友会不会也遇到了这种事，同时也感到害怕。我在我们搭建的小棚子里翻了个遍终于找到了我父亲让我带来的那支猎枪，我往枪里填满了子弹，身上又装上了不少，还背上了一个褡裢，往里面揣了一瓶杜松子酒和两块干面包、一盒火柴、一把砍刀。也许我找到他后他可能已经饿坏了。  
带上了这些我便鼓足勇气出发了。  
雨季的森林他妈的湿得要命，到处都是泥泞、蚊子、蚂蟥，还有长刺的藤蔓灌木纠缠在一起，这边鲜少有人过来，兽道都被最近生长出来的树苗杂草霸占住了，湿热的天气一到来，这里的植物就像发疯了一般地生长，非要在一个月内窜成参天大树才肯罢休。林子里混合着海腥味、泥水味、动物粪便味、各种各样的花与树的气味，它们搅和在水蒸气里，厚重得让人呼吸困难。  
我到了我们常去的那棵番木瓜树下，那些果子还没成熟，感激上帝，我在不远处的灌木丛中看到了砍刀开路的痕迹，那是通往一个海岸的一座颇为险峻的山的，我从未往那边去过，也许是他在这里没能寻找到水果，而跑到了那边去。  
当我走出一段路后，我发现砍刀的痕迹消失了，不过这里已经接近了那座山，植被也不再那么稠密了。  
于是我大声开始呼唤他的名字，声音将栖息在乔木顶端的海鸟惊飞，四下里却没有丝毫回应我的声音。  
浓云已经覆盖了岛，风也大了起来，卷着满岛的叶子沙沙直响，天色也黯淡得像夜晚……我得赶紧找到他才行。  
想至此处，我便不管不顾地朝着那座山大步流星地走去，把越来越潮湿的空气当成了是暴雨来临前的征兆。

接下来便是我这次怪异经历的怪诞诡异之处了。  
在我们的岛上曾经有过一个青年，他是我的表弟，叫做詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，人们喜欢管他叫“巴基”。他也是岛上诸多失踪的年轻人之一。不过他的“失踪”和其他人有些不同之处，因为人们曾在东岸找到了他的尸体。  
在他失踪的第二天，杜根家的小女儿跑到东岸去玩，看到了海岸之下他的尸体。他仰面朝天，心口被一根尖锐的礁石刺穿，睁大着眼睛望着天空，像是不敢相信自己就这么死了，也像是看到了什么离奇的东西。  
杜根家和巴恩斯家关系一向很好，那小女儿又一直很喜欢缠着巴基。见此情景将她吓得崩溃痛苦不止，她的哭声唤来了不远处的父亲，父女二人都见到了这一可怕的景象。  
但好在老杜根冷静清醒，抱着女儿回到了村子里，告知了大家，之后带着一群年轻力壮的年轻人拿着工具去运回巴基的尸体。  
可当他们到达那个海岸时，岸底的尸体却失踪不见了，即使他们后来坐船找遍了整个东边海岸线，也没能找到詹姆斯的尸身。  
我作为巴基的表哥，自然也过去帮他收拾后事了。进到他的房间里时我被吓了一跳，里面到处都是蜡烛，各种各样的灰烬、香料、干枯的植物、动物骨骼和满墙古怪的符号。  
我平日里一向和颜悦色的姑父姑母此时却对我们这些来客脸色冷淡，没有让我帮多少忙便将我赶出了巴基的房间。我当时认为是因为他们陷于丧子之痛无法自拔的原因，但后来却越想越古怪。  
即使没多久就被赶了出去，我也发现了巴基书桌上一本厚实的黑皮书下压着的一封遗书。  
我们当时才发现他居然是自杀而死，又想起杜根描述中他的死状，皆觉得震惊不可思议。  
遗书的内容倒是简单，虽然没有成家，但他也是一个已经立业了的小伙子了。遗书里分配了一些他的遗产、遗物，大多是用来捐掉或者赠送他人，遗书的末尾是“如果史蒂夫回来了，请一定要代我照顾好他，将他当成你们的儿子，像爱我那样爱他。——你们最不孝的儿子敬上。”  
这事已经是一年前的了。

史蒂夫是巴基青少年时最好的朋友，他俩无论在什么地方总是成双成对出现，像一对密不可分的连体双胞胎。  
史蒂夫.格兰特.罗杰斯是个无父无母的孤儿，他比岛上其他的孩子孤僻，也许是因为父母并非岛上的原住民的原因，加上他自己身体孱弱个子矮小，他总是显得格格不入。但是为人倒是正直又善良，我知道他好像和同龄的孩子有些矛盾，但是大人们自己都忙得转不过来，谁有功夫关注他们在做些什么呢。  
不过巴基会关心他，我经常听说巴基为了他和别的孩子打架，也总是拉着他去自己家里玩，所以他算是巴恩斯家的半个儿子，我听到巴恩斯父母调侃如果史蒂夫是个女孩就好了，刚好可以做一家人。  
这个孩子是在六年前失踪的，第一个意识到的也是巴基。  
从那之后巴基便是形单影只的一个人了，即使大家并不讨厌他，有的是姑娘愿意和他做朋友，但他似乎更喜欢一个人。  
巴基和别人的观念不太一样，他似乎并不认为史蒂夫是真的失踪了，而是坚信史蒂夫终究会回来的。  
他在遗书中这样写也不奇怪。

我并没有能在暴雨之前找到我的朋友，雨在我到达那座山上时开始狂暴地瓢泼而下，狂风夹杂着闪电也同时袭来，雷声轰鸣，我不得不去找个地方躲雨。  
也是因此让我闯入了山上的那个藤蔓之后的幽深的洞中。  
被雨水淋湿眼睛的缘故，我还来不及仔细观察山洞多大多深，里面有些什么，就急匆匆地钻了进去。洞外的雨声雷声也大得吓人，我抹了把脸，担忧着我的朋友。  
我在洞口站着往外望了一会儿，然后就往里面走了几步，找块石头坐了下来。由于岛上没什么大型动物，所以我自然也没有多少的警戒心。  
直到雨声渐小，洞穴深处传来了近似于人类的声音来。  
那一声类似于男性的呢喃声让我瞬间汗毛耸立，我像被火烫了一样快速地站了起来，从我的褡裢里掏出那一盒火柴划燃，大声问道：“谁？！谁在里面！”  
没有人回答我，火柴的光芒仿佛被洞中的黑暗吞噬了一般，只照得亮前方几步路。  
我吞了口口水，以为自己是出现了幻听，但同时也不再打算久留。估摸着雨还要多久才能停，准备等它停了便冲出去。  
“嗯……”男性的声音再次响起，这一次比上次清晰得多，我毛骨悚然，却隐约从这声音中听到了一丝熟悉。  
正是那丝熟悉让我没有冲出山洞，反而选择了回过头，僵直地往山洞深处走去，试图探明里面究竟有什么。  
我走了大约二三十米的路，一直走到山洞尽头，却没有发现任何人的踪迹，面前便是湿滑黝黑的山体，我再度怀疑自己是幻听了。可那声音这一次更清晰地传入我的耳中，我也终于明确了它的来源。  
我僵直地抬起了头，我的视线像是这时候才适应了黑暗，然后看到了，我可以发誓，我人生中见过最荒谬、最古怪、最诡异的画面，我也终于明白了那声音为何如此熟悉的原因。  
我的表弟，巴恩斯家的原本已经死去的巴基，此时他躺在空中的一片柔软的黑色的蠕动着的物体中，而一个金发的强壮“男人”正用双臂紧紧拥抱着他。  
“男人”背对着我的方向，而巴基朝着我，但是他的双眼紧闭，根本没有看到我。他的全身赤裸一丝不挂，只有下体被一条黑色的、蠕动的物体挡住。而“男人”，与其称他为“人”，不如称他为别的什么。他的上半身的确是人的模样，尽管看起来苍白而湿漉漉的，但下半身却是像陷在了那黑色的东西里一样，看不见究竟在何处，而我却能相当肯定，那几乎占据了整片山洞顶部的黑色柔软物体就是他的下半身。  
我不敢出声，又突然想起了巴基的死因，于是赶忙朝着巴基的心口看去，尽管我没法看得太清楚，但仍然能够确定那里被金发男人的黑色身体组织填满了伤口。包括他的背部的伤口……他与金发男人以一种怪异的方式生长在了一起。  
我一时无法确定他究竟是生是死，恍惚间我甚至觉得他是一只黏在了蛛网上的已经被蜘蛛吸干的蝴蝶。但那金发男人倾过去亲吻他的嘴唇时，他睁开了双眼，朝着金发男人露出了一个甜蜜的笑容，接着用双臂勾住了金发男人的脖子，口鼻间发出让人面红耳赤的湿黏纠缠喘息声。  
但我一时居然没有想起这是多么令人尴尬的局面，我只记得自己处于在了难以言表的震撼之中了，甚至都没有想起要挪开视线。  
于是这也让我该死地窥见了不该看到的东西。

肢体吸附在阴部的声音啧啧作响，像是史蒂夫埋头吮吸他的的下体时的声音。巴基呻吟着睁开眼睛，史蒂夫总是喜欢如此唤醒他。  
他的爱人笑着看他苏醒，把他搂进自己的怀抱中，在他的脸上留下数吻。  
已经第几天了？或者是第几个月，第几个年头了？巴基也搞不清楚，时间的概念逐渐变得模糊了起来，他几乎一直在沉睡，隔一段时间后史蒂夫才会将他唤醒，与他交换一个缠绵的吻，在他耳边诉说自己的爱意与思念，然后再继续侵入他、占有他。  
他与史蒂夫共用着同一套血液循环系统，因而也不需要去进食或者是呼吸。他总是被他的爱人包裹拥抱着，像一个脆弱的胎儿。  
史蒂夫在他耳边说“早上好”，实际上也没有什么意义，巴基看不到外面的天色，他的视线里除了史蒂夫之外就不再有任何其他的的东西了，到处都是他爱人的肢体——相较于触手或者其他的，巴基更喜欢如此称呼它们。他现在也弄不清楚那些黑暗的东西的全貌是什么，只知道那是史蒂夫身体的一部分，当他亲吻其中某一部分时，史蒂夫的耳根会变得通红，而巴基乐于见到那样。  
接着史蒂夫霸占了他的嘴，结实的双臂紧搂着他的腰，不老实地在他的身体上流连，他肢体的某一部分也与巴基的下身贴近得更为紧密，肢体内侧是无数吸盘状的小口。巴基无聊时扯着它们看过，那是肉质的粉色，张合着颤动着，他坏心眼用手掌握住它，掌心在那些湿黏的吸盘上摩挲，直到它渗出更多滑腻的透明液体来为止。他会故意问史蒂夫“这是你的老二吗？”而史蒂夫喘息得急促，用灼热滚烫的眼神盯着他，反问道：“你觉得呢？”  
于是他敞开双腿，抓着它往自己的腿间送去，阴囊之下微张的褐粉色小口轻而易举地吞下了它，史蒂夫于是再也忍不住，将上半身覆盖到他的身体上来，用下身的肢体疯狂地在他的女穴中抽送，那尖细柔软的顶端充血膨胀起来，变得巨大而富有韧性，要不是它另一侧吸吮着巴基阴道内壁的吸盘，巴基甚至会误以为它是史蒂夫原来的老二插进了他的身体。  
他分不清史蒂夫的老二到底是什么样子，但他知道那根总是喜欢贴在他的下体上的一定是，他的可爱的小色鬼。  
当他把史蒂夫撩拨得过火了时，他往往不得不承受自己的苦果，被史蒂夫操得七荤八素，哭着求饶也没有用，通常是前后两个穴都会被史蒂夫操得大敞着往外滴着他的怪物的精液与黏液，直到他再次陷入沉眠也无法合拢。  
但他喜欢史蒂夫这个样子，尽管那之后史蒂夫总要搂着哭个不停的他不断地自责。  
他也不知道自己为什么哭，可能是高潮了太多次导致生理难以接受，也可能时他在史蒂夫怀里时就是如此的情绪敏感，像恃宠而骄而哭红眼睛的兔子。  
他朝史蒂夫回了一句“早上好”，接着情不自禁地呻吟了一声，史蒂夫那该死的肢体自从他醒过来就没有离开过他的女阴，早已将他的阴蒂吮吸得肿大而敏感脆弱。在巴基回应史蒂夫时，他有意地松开吸盘，在那红肿的阴蒂上不轻不重地抽打了一下。就是那么该死的一下，让巴基的腿根抽搐起来，翻着眼珠达到了高潮。  
这高潮来得太过快速而缺乏情欲，导致快感无多，让他只是喘息着埋怨地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，双腿间仍敏感得颤抖。  
史蒂夫朝他抿着唇坏笑，伸出一只手覆盖在了他的女阴上，巴基还没有流出多少的水，上面的液体全都是史蒂夫留下来的。他的手指滑进了巴基的阴唇之间，指腹压在他已经变得过分脆弱的阴蒂上轻揉。巴基身下的肢体晃动起来，翻出两根捧住了他的臀部，吸盘粘在巴基的臀肉上激起一阵阵怪异的酥麻。  
他喜欢史蒂夫手指粗糙的触感，因为曾经的捕鱼工作的原因，史蒂夫的指腹上也有着和其他渔村年轻人一样被渔网鱼线勒出来的粗糙厚茧，那里摩擦着他身体最为细滑软嫩的地方时，总会让他开始欲求不满地呻吟。  
但史蒂夫了解巴基，他比谁都要清楚巴基的情欲与敏感带。即使是在这样地呻吟着，巴基也还没有从刚才高潮的余韵中回过神来，现在交媾他还无法适应。  
于是史蒂夫亲吻着巴基的耳垂，揉开臀肉的肢体附着在了巴基的后穴洞口上，粘液蹭在了上面的同时，也将紧闭的后穴挑弄得松软。  
“我们从哪里先开始？” 史蒂夫坏心眼地问。  
巴基没有回答他，而是端详着他的脸庞，像第一次见那样仔仔细细地看着，然后扬起头去亲吻史蒂夫饱满柔软的下唇。他伸出舌尖去舔舐他的嘴唇，像猫小口小口地啜饮羊奶那样舔舐着，仿佛想用舌尖探遍史蒂夫的每一道唇纹。  
巴基的喉咙里溢出了一丝呻吟，他双手抵在史蒂夫的胸前，却软得像是一碰即碎的酥饼。他扭动了一下腰，臀部向史蒂夫的肢体迎过去。于是史蒂夫明白了他的回答，肢体柔软的顶端朝着他的后穴挤入，由细至粗地侵入了他的肠道内，将窄小的甬道缓缓撑开。  
他们的嘴唇分开，史蒂夫凝视着巴基那舔过史蒂夫的舌尖，在史蒂夫进入他时飞快地舔了一下自己的。  
“你快把我装满了。”巴基抬起那双有些湿润的绿色眼珠望着他半开玩笑地说。  
“但是我还没有完全进去。”  
巴基扫视了一下周围他庞大的身躯，“我觉得这辈子你都等不到那一天了。”  
史蒂夫看着他笑了一下，接着巴基说他笑得真是傻气。于是那深埋进巴基身体里的肢体动弹了起来，吸盘自然而然地附在了他的肠壁上，连他的前列腺点也不放过。  
即使是进入后面，史蒂夫也没有放过巴基的前面，另一根肢体包裹住了巴基的阴茎与女穴，恰到好处地照顾到了巴基几乎全部的敏感处，像是在与他的下唇接吻一般，将湿润的女穴穴口与阴蒂吮吸得啧啧做响。  
他们开始做爱，大脑像沉入了温热的水中，唇齿恋恋不舍地依偎在一起。当他醒着时，他们唯二能做的事就是聊天或者做爱了。但那居然并不无聊，也许是心中充斥满了最奇妙的爱意。当巴基每次醒来时，他都会有一两秒的患得患失，一时无法确定眼前这活生生的史蒂夫是他的梦境还是他祈祷实现的现实。史蒂夫会用微笑、吻、触摸告诉他一切都是真实的。于是他便感谢上苍，哪怕这是漫无尽头的时间死亡的终点，那于他们而言也是永恒的天堂。  
巴基确实无法确定史蒂夫是否如自己这般所想，正如他无非理解史蒂夫究竟变成了什么一样，史蒂夫对他的爱意他也无法理解。他不需要休眠，便在那些数不清的日子里凝望着巴基，拥抱着巴基。巴基会困惑他是否感到孤独或者无聊，而他只是把脑袋贴在巴基的胸膛上，“只要你活着，我就永远也不会孤独。”他早已是与人类不同的生命了，但他却依旧是史蒂夫，爱仿佛是他的本能，他的心脏，他的构成。  
他们会在这里呆多久？他们多久会死去？他们的未来会是什么？巴基从来都没有搞清楚过，史蒂夫只是跟他说，某一天他醒过来时他就会知道答案了。  
而他也变得完全不在意答案，他爱与史蒂夫相处的每一分每一秒，他爱张开双腿迎接着史蒂夫的进入，他爱史蒂夫在他的身体里的感觉，史蒂夫也同样地爱着这些，在此之前他们从未有过这样纵情拥抱接吻的机会，过去好像形成了他们不知疲倦的对彼此的渴望。  
史蒂夫完完全全地掌握巴基身体的每一个敏感点，他能巧妙地让巴基获得更多的快感又不至于早早地泄出来。肢体的吸盘将巴基的阴茎拨弄得像是挂满吻痕，巴基揪着他的金发呻吟出满嘴的脏话，“呃....他妈的，你比海港上的那些最会吸的婊子还会吸......”这时候史蒂夫总是故意冷下声音来，“这么说你让她们吸过？”边这么说着还要边狠狠地搅动一下深埋在巴基后穴里的肢体。那强烈的刺激不但让他立刻求饶，而且前面的女穴还忍不住涌出一股潮湿温热的液体来。  
“我没......”巴基几乎是立即张口求饶道。  
史蒂夫将双手探到了他的腋下，将他抱了起来坐在自己的那些肢体上，让他的下体紧紧地贴在了那些湿滑的肢体上，同时也让原本插在他后穴里的那根进入得更深了。巴基近乎啜泣地喘息了一声，双手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，腰被他操得软软乎乎，像只乖巧的棉娃娃那样趴在史蒂夫身上，承受着他过快过猛的操干。  
而当史蒂夫进入巴基的女穴时他也没来得及拒绝，前前后后让史蒂夫插入得慢慢当当，下体一直在被吮吸玩弄的花蒂也肿成了透红的饱满的豆子，一刻都难以停休的快感让巴基始终处在濒临高潮的美妙的折磨中，甬道内嫩嘟嘟的肉将史蒂夫的肢体缠得不离不分。阴道被塞满后，内部某点被挤压得情不自禁产生怪异的尿意，史蒂夫却偏偏坏心眼地总是不放过那一点，直到将那里折磨得酥麻敏感为止，伴随着巴基的高潮才肯放开它。于是巴基总是能看到伴随着自己射出来时，下面的女性性器官涌出过多的液体。  
他会又委屈又羞耻又生气地用泪眼朦胧的眼睛去瞪着史蒂夫，而史蒂夫又总是会把自己的高潮把握得和他一起同时到达，然后用心醉神迷的狂热的吻堵回巴基的不满。  
他总会分泌出过多该死的粘稠液体，一股一股地注入进巴基的前后两个穴道里，巴基猜那也许是史蒂夫的精液，但是史蒂夫从来没有说过。他在射进巴基的身体时，肢体顶端还会膨胀起来，牢牢地卡住肉壁，直到一两分钟后，巴基被他的精液填满得肚子微凸起来时才会撤出去。  
而当在那一两分钟内，史蒂夫的肢体覆盖在巴基的下体上时，他们听见了下方传来一声属于人类的唾液吞咽的声音。

我被眼前的景象震惊得几乎不敢呼吸，下意识吞咽了一口唾沫，就在这时我突然荒谬得发现他们两其实是正在进行交媾。而我正好巧不巧地撞见了这一幕。  
他们显然是感觉到了我的存在，巴基的视线越过了那个金发男人，看向了我，接着那个男人也回过头来望向了我。  
与男人那双蓝色的眼睛对视到的那一刹那，我仿佛直直地坠入了最幽深的海沟之中，口鼻被灌满了海水，天空在我的头顶上方破碎成冰山碎片，扎入我的大脑。  
那感觉没有持续多久，我却仿佛沉在了海中数十年，回过神来时，火柴已经在我的指头上烧灭了，而我丝毫没有感觉到。  
当那感觉消退后，我发现这男人的脸与消失了六年的史蒂夫一模一样，只是变得健壮了，强壮得不像话，我也才意识到这个瘦小多病的男孩居然长了一张如此英俊的脸。  
巴基看着我，一时间仿佛不认识我是谁一般，但他皱着眉头思索了一会儿，终于朝着我喊了一声“表哥？”  
我注意到我面前那黝黑湿滑的“山体”动了起来，一根黑色的“触须”缠住了巴基的身体挡住身体的绝大部分皮肤。  
“巴基？”我舔舔嘴唇，努力压下声音中的恐惧问道，“你不是已经......了吗？”  
他朝我笑了笑，又莫名其妙地侧过头瞪了史蒂夫一眼，但是没有回答我的疑问，“表哥，我家人他们都怎么样了？”  
“都挺好的。”我立刻回答道，“叔叔阿姨依旧在捕鱼卖到海港那里去，有个水手最近正在追求瑞贝卡。”  
于是巴基又笑了，这次是发自肺腑地灿烂地笑了出来，连同他身边的史蒂夫也笑了出来，“谢谢你。”他说道。  
这时候他身边的史蒂夫突然朝我开口道，“表哥，你能不能将你褡裢里的杜松子酒送给我们？我们已经很久没有喝过酒了。”  
我连忙点头，从肩上的褡裢掏出来这两瓶酒，我的旁边出现了一根黑色“触须”，从我手里接走了那两瓶酒。  
“谢谢，”史蒂夫说道，“不过请你别告诉任何人今天的事。”  
我立刻点头说好，接着他们便目送着我出来了，当我出来时天已经晴了，我没走多远的路就在一棵树下发现了我被摔晕的朋友。

后来几个月后，我又试图去那边看看他们，那是那个山洞已经空了，我那时候才发现这个山洞大得几乎掏空了这座山，而之前我所见到的山洞，实际上竟然是被史蒂夫填满了一大部分后剩下的狭小空间。  
我让着瑞贝卡给我帮忙，在巴恩斯夫妇不在家时跑进了巴基的房间里一次。那个房间里写满了古怪的咒术，还有着各种奇奇怪怪的书。我翻到了当初压着巴基的遗书的那本黑皮书，然后发现自从史蒂夫失踪之后的五年里，巴基就一直虔诚地信仰参拜着一个我从未听说过的“海神”。那本书上说着只要足够虔诚，“海神”就会满足信徒的一个愿望。  
而巴基的愿望是将“被困在”另一个世界的史蒂夫带回来。这个愿望的实现似乎比其他任何的都要困难，它需要无数的材料、法阵，以及一个人的生命。  
看到这里时我瞠目结舌说不出一个字来，我突然明白了杜根说巴基吃惊地望向天空的死状——他分明是看到了回来的史蒂夫。他没有选择杀害任何人来换回史蒂夫，除了他自己。  
但我并没能明白巴基为何没死，而史蒂夫成了半人半怪的模样，直至很多年后我在海港遇上一个叫“旺达”的女性，她告诉我说史蒂夫放弃了变回人类，将自己的一半的生命送给了巴基。自那之后他俩就再也无法分开，也无法回到人群中来。  
我问旺达他们去了哪里，她告诉我说他们大概变成了巴基那本书里的“海神”那样的生命，也是由此，他们的出现阻止了别的“海神”无缘无故地带走这里的年轻人，当然他们也离开了人类生活的地方了。  
但我有时候却觉得他们可能并没有真正地离开，自从他们消失后，岛上的渔业就变得格外好。那已经与瑞贝卡订婚的水手有一次出海时遇上了前所未有的风暴，正当船即将倾覆时，一个极高的浪头里出现了一个庞大的黑影，那浪在击中船体前平息了下去，而黑影转入了船下。船员们以为是鲸鱼或者其他可能会掀翻船的生物，但那船居然一直平安无事，多高的浪也没能将船打翻，舵手说仿佛有什么东西正扶着船体，保持着船的稳定。  
风浪过去后，船下的黑影消失得无影无踪，那水手在甲板上捡到了一条用彩线编织的头绳。他将它带了回来，而瑞贝卡一见到它便留下了眼泪来，她说那是她曾经亲手编织的送给巴基的礼物。  
也是因此，我一直相信着海底，或者旺达所说的一个我无法理解的世界里，有一对叫作史蒂夫与詹姆斯的恋人在相爱着。我将这个秘密埋藏在心底，直到巴基的母亲病逝前才在她的床前告诉了她这些，这世上除了我与她，就再也没有任何人知道了。


End file.
